nobody said it was this hard
by willikers
Summary: tell me you love me, come back to hunt me. / implied doctor rose. {oneshot}


My first Doctor Who fic so please be kind on me.

~•~

"Ponds get yourself ready, we're off to a very lovely planet called Patnockria." The bow-tie wearing timelord announced, spinning from the main control and only seeing a tired-faced companions.

"Can we just stay here for a while, Doctor?" Amy spoke up with her hands on her hips. "I need some sleep. Rory needs it to you, know. Isn't that right, Mr. Pond?"

Rory spoke up rather quickly as if he escaped from a trance. "Yes, Mrs. Williams."

"Oh come on, don't be like that! We'll have lots of fun there, Yes! Excitement, joy! Who's with me?" The Doctor was now grinning ear-to-ear, arms stretched out in an attempt to gain a high-fives from his companions that has the 'so-not-amused' expression.

"Look, I think you need some sleep too. How long has it been since you last slept?" Amy asked while yawning.

"A couple of centuries, I think. And I'm feeling good, great even! Turns out you don't need sleep to function." Doctor replied, setting the co-ordinations to the destined planet."

The woman pursed her lips, and with the help of her husband, dragged the Doctor in a spare room. "Nope, you'll get some rest. We're not letting you control your box till you sleep."

The Doctor chewed the bottom of his lip before saying a small, "Fine."

With content smiles, the couple left the room and towards their own bedroom.

The Doctor watched them leave before staring at the empty ceiling. He tossed, he turned and he changed

his position countless of times but nothing was helping him rest. He closed his eyes and stared blankly at the black abyss. Out of miracle, a vague picture started to get clearer and clearer by the second. He's guessing that he is now dreaming.

It was snowing. The Doctor assumed that it was Christmas by the amount of LED lights hung outside the apartments and light posts. He knew very well where he was. He tried to look away, close his eyes and prevent himself from watching his scene but every attempt was futile - it was a projector his very own mind decided to show.

He watched a blonde woman walking on the street alone, hunched and her arms were folded in an attempt to keep warm. She was muttering about something till he heard a grunt of a man.

"You alright, mate?" She asked.

How brave of her talking to a random stranger in the middle of the night. The man wore a trench coat and grunted a small, 'Yea'.

The girl just stood there and proceeded to chat In the bitter weather. "Too much to drink?"

He replied, "Yea, something like that."

"Maybe It's time you went home."

Home? The man did not have any home. He was well described as a madman with a box. His home was destroyed eons ago and now, he travels throughout time and space, tampering with history and the future.

He gave out a grunt as a reply.

A few seconds later, he decides to ask the question he seemed to ask frequently. "What year is it?"

The girl only looked at him as if he was some kind of a joke. The man shrugged his shoulders as a reply.

"It's January the 1st, 2005." She replied slowly, cracking a smile in the process.

"2005?" He repeated. "Well I think you're going to have a really great year." His voice cracked as he said it since he was fully aware of what will happen.

The girl looked forward, then gave him a bright smile - the smile she always him, the smile he would always give to her as a reply before they hugged. "Thanks."

He smiled back and watch her run into her apartment building with the same smile on her face.

A pull had pulled him back from the image he watched, making the doctor breath heavy as he was sitting up right. "Rose." He said, feeling liquid roll down his cheek.

Why did he dream of her? Why her? Was it a masochistic act his own mind had performed for him?

The ponds had rushed him into his room, asking constantly if he's okay and what was wrong.

He stood up from the bed and simply said, 'I need some time alone.'

They understand, and went back to their room.

The Doctor paced around the central chamber, his fingers freely touching the levers and buttons. He chuckled to himself and adjusted his bow-tie. "Even if you're not here, you still have the power to hunt me, Rose Tyler."

He saddens and looks at his hands. He has no hand to hold while he ventured the universe.


End file.
